Everyone and Duncan
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Duncan. Overview Due to his polarizing personality amongst contestants, Duncan has overall mixed interactions with many contestants. His alliances with contestants has managed to make him get very far in the game however. Cameron Cameron is good friends with Sky and Cody, which means he is a good friend of Duncan as well. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cameron talk briefly about the trouble of actually coming back to such a painful show, to which they both mutually think. When Cameron almost gets a question right, Duncan congratulates him for trying his best, but then realizes they were to be dropped down to be Fang food and starts screaming along with Cameron. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron were originally supposed to play Volleyball together, and seemed ready to compete, but the challenge was changed to RPS last minute. Coincidentally though, during that challenge, both Duncan and Cameron win their seperate parts of the challenge and cheer for each other. They are seen high-fiving when their team wins. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan loses his first part of the challenge, and is comforted by his team, including Cameron. Cameron wishes good luck to Duncan when he temporarily goes off to juvy that day. Both seem concerned about the others well being when it comes to a murder challenge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, but when their team wins, they are seen cheering along with their team. In Topple on the Luck Players, Duncan and Cameron are part of a five person alliance to vote out Scott. Cameron, however, was sick during the episode, and they had no interactions, but Scott was forced to leave. Cody Cody usually has an extreme dislike of Duncan, but both eventually team up due to being on the same team and value the usefulness of the other. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cody do not interact much, but they both vote for Dave in the end. In Volleybrawl, Duncan is encouraged by Cody when it is his turn to play RPS, and Cody cheers for him when he wins. The same is to be said for when Cody plays in his part of the challenge and wins. Them and their entire team high-five each other when they win. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan goes first, and is comforted by Cody when he loses. Later, Duncan briefly has to go to juvy again, and Cody says farewell to him, but doesn't show any sign of missing him. Whenever one is killed off in the murder challenge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, both seem concerned for the others well-being but cheer alongside each other when their team wins. Their alliance is formed further in Topple on the Luck Players, wherein they agree to vote out Scott in the end. When Duncan points out his regret of voting out Scott in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Cody can't possibly understand how Duncan feels bad about that. Their alliance presumably continues in the merge and their team cheer when it happens, but their interaction ever since the merge is somewhat limited due to Cody's more major alliance with Tyler and Noah that he got in Korean Teaching or Learning. Courtney Courtney and Duncan have many interactions, but it's unknown whether they are friends or enemies due to past seasons. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan, Courtney, and Scott briefly argue over who should be team captain before reluctantly sharing the position. In Volleybrawl, Courtney scolds her team for losing the previous challenge, causing Duncan to glare at her in response. Duncan wins his challenge, and he is surprisingly cheered for by Courtney. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan loses his part of the challenge but is encouraged by Courtney. Later on when Duncan is being brought to juvy, Courtney begs him not to go, but he states that he has to. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, both seem concerned when it seems like the other one is murdered, but they all cheer for their team in the end once they all win. In Chef Hatchet Chef and Duncan have an obvious conflict with each other like they've always had. In Trials and Triva-lations, Chef calls for everyone to get into their teams, and Duncan reluctantly complies. Duncan did not answer any of Chefs questions, so Chef dunked the Killer Beavers underwater with Fang multiple times. This was most likely due to Duncan's dismissive attitude towards Chef. In Volleybrawl, Chef told Duncan to play against Cameron, but Duncan pointed out that they were on the same team, laughing at Chef's foolishness. He glares at Duncan in response. Chef then changes it to Duncan AND Cameron vs Gwen and Heather. Later on in the episode, after the challenge was changed to Rock Paper Scissors, Chef stated that Duncan had won his part of the challenge. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Sky was going to go first, but Duncan volunteered to go instead. Chef allowed this, and picked a number for the challenge. Duncan got the number wrong however, and lost a point for his team. Dave Dave did not have many friends on the show, and Duncan was certainly not one of them. In Trials and Triva-lations, Dave proposes many alliances with many people, even ones not on his team. He tries convincing his team to vote out Cameron in front of Cameron, but Duncan refuses because Cameron is his good friend. Later in the episode, Duncan is not surprisingly revealed to have voted for Dave, and Dave is eliminated Dawn Duncan and Dawn do not interact much due to being on different teams, along with Dawn's early elimination, but for the most part they definitely have a conflict. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan is seen cheering on Scott, but Dawn states that Scott is a traitor. Duncan doesn't appreciate her badmouthing a teammate of his, causing both of them to argue. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Dawn kills Duncan in the challenge, but Duncan wasn't the killer. This implies that Dawn has a lack of trust in Duncan. Later on, when Dawn is eliminated, Duncan states that "At least another weirdo is gone," to which Dawn replies, "Not all the weirdos will be gone until you are." Duncan laughs and compliments Dawn on her comeback, leaving her completely puzzled. Fang In Trials and Triva-lations, Fang is seen attacking Duncan and his team when they are plunged underwater. Gwen Gwen and Duncan seem to be friends, but it's unknown whether they have a friendship or a conflict due to their break-up back in Total Drama All Stars. They also have a lack of interaction due to being on different teams and due to Gwen's silentness. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron are getting ready to play Gwen and Heather in volleyball when the challenge is changed. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Gwen votes for Tyler due to him being a threat, whom is good friends with Duncan, which angers him. In Korean Teaching or Learning, Duncan votes for Gwen to get back at her for voting for Tyler, and she ends up going home. Heather Heather and Duncan do not talk to each other much due to being on different teams, but they probably still have the conflict that they've always had with each other but Duncan is sad after Heather beats him in their round of Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. She however laughs at his misfortune. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan votes for Heather to be sent home, and Heather votes for Duncan. This angers Duncan, but Heather is ultimately voted off in the end. Lindsay Duncan and Lindsay do not interact much, but it's likely they still have a conflict with each other like they have in past seasons. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Lindsay says farewell to Duncan when he leaves for juvy. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan congratulates Lindsay on winning the challenge and invincibility. However in Puzzle Riot, Duncan voted for Lindsay because she was a big threat, causing her to end up going home. LeShawna LeShawna and Duncan do not interact during the show, but Duncan is shown voting for her in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, and it is easy to assume that they probably still have the same level of disregard for each other that they've had in past seasons together. Noah Duncan and Noah do not interact with each other except for when Duncan beat Noah in their round of RPS in Volleybrawl. It's presumed that they dislike each other though due to their run-ins in past seasons. Samey Duncan and Samey do not interact during the show due to being on different teams, along with Samey's early elimination and complete quietness, but during Volleybrawl, Duncan states that Samey "did not do much," and "she had it coming," when Samey was eliminated. Scarlett Scarlett and Duncan so not interact much, but Duncan is seen saying goodbye to her when she leaves after Volleybrawl. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Duncan watches as Scarlett is sent home via Arrow of Shame. Scott Duncan is one of the only people who Scott still seems to be on good terms with. They are both placed on the Killer Beavers and therefore cheer for each other whenever one performs in a challenge In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan, Scott, and Courtney all complain over the leadership position of the Beavers but eventually come to an aggreement to share the leadership reluctantly. Both complain when Fang is brought into the challenge, and due to Scott's gigantic fear of Fang, Duncan appears to be very concerned about his well-being, and helps him to his feet at one point when the Beavers are attacked. In Volleybrawl, both cheer on each other in their seperate parts of the challenge, and even high-five each other once the challenge is over and done with. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Scott is seen cheering for Duncan when he wins his part of the challenge. Duncan is also seen defending Scott when Dawn calls him a traitor, as Duncan points out that no-one disrespects his teammates. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, both Duncan and Scott seem to be concerned for the other when it seems like they are killed. But their combined teamwork in the challenge of guessing the killer factors into the Beavers win in the challenge. In Topple on the Luck Players, the challenge was dominated by the Ducks, but Scott won one point for the Beavers. Duncan congratulated him, but voted him off later in the episode, due to him being untrustworthy, and a threat to the alliances Duncan had on his team. Duncan also voted him off by saying how hilariously terrible Scott's puns were. When Scott calls his team out for the traitors they are, Duncan is actually the only team member Scott doesn't give out to, meaning that Scott may still have a liking towards Duncan. Along with Sky, Cameron, and Courtney, Duncan seems to miss Scott in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, noting that Scott's untrustworthy nature was actually amusing and relatable to him. Sky Duncan and Sky are both on the Killer Beavers, which causes them to become very close friends. They both orchestrate an alliance with Tyler, Cody, and Cameron to make it to the final 5. They both become great friends with Tyler as well, and they work together on challenges very well. Later on it the season, the cast mates are led to believe that Duncan likes Sky, and she likes Duncan, but the two confront the cast stating this to not be true, and that they are only good friends. Tyler Despite being on opposite teams, Duncan and Tyler have grown to become very good friends. When the merge happens, they develop a much better friendship and form an alliance to get to the final 5. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Attractions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Alliances